ASS Drabbles
by Rapidez
Summary: CZ překlady. Různé autorky, různé drabble. Albus Severus Potter/Scorpius Malfoy. 100 slov.
1. Párty

****»»««****

* * *

><p><strong>PÁRTY<strong>

**Napsala: ****Betelin Notecor**

**Přeložila: Rapidez**

****»»««****

* * *

><p>This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.<p>

Postavy obsažené v tomto příběhu jsou majetkem J. K. Rowlingové, autorky Harryho Pottera. Duševní vlastnictví překladu různých jmen, názvů a míst patří panu Medkovi, který knihy o Harrym Potterovi přeložil do češtiny. Autorská práva k této fanfiction má Betelin Notecor, která dala Rapidez svolení k českému překladu. Ani příběh, ani jeho překlad, nevznikly za účelem finančního obohacení se. Kopírování a případné porušování autorských práv se považuje za ilegální.

Drabble v originálním znění můžete číst zde:

betelin-notecor . /22477 . html

**AS/S**

**Rating: PG-13**

**Drabble - 100 slov**

****»»««****

* * *

><p>„Můžu ti uspořádat párty?"<p>

„Ne."

„Prosím?" žebronil Al.

Scorpius překřížil ruce na hrudi a odvrátil se. „Nesnáším párty."

Al objal svého přítele kolem ramen a pošeptal mu do ucha: „Později ti udělám, co máš tak rád."

Scorpius se otočil zpět na Ala. „Se šlehačkou?"

„Jasssně."

„A s čokoládovou polevou taky?"

„Jassně."

„A s banánem?"

Al se zazubil a přikývnul.

Scorpius se s povzdechem naklonil a políbil špičku Alova nosu. „Není fér zneužívat banánové poháry k tomu, abys mě mohl vydírat. Víš, že jim nikdy nedokážu odolat."

Al se ušklíbl. „Vím. Tak se běž převléknout. Párty začíná za deset minut."

„Albusi!"

**»»««**


	2. Přezdívky

****»»««****

* * *

><p><strong>PŘEZDÍVKY<strong>

**Napsala: ****Betelin Notecor**

**Přeložila: Rapidez**

****»»««****

* * *

><p>This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.<p>

Postavy obsažené v tomto příběhu jsou majetkem J. K. Rowlingové, autorky Harryho Pottera. Duševní vlastnictví překladu různých jmen, názvů a míst patří panu Medkovi, který knihy o Harrym Potterovi přeložil do češtiny. Autorská práva k této fanfiction má Betelin Notecor, která dala Rapidez svolení k českému překladu. Ani příběh, ani jeho překlad, nevznikly za účelem finančního obohacení se. Kopírování a případné porušování autorských práv se považuje za ilegální.

Drabble v originálním znění můžete číst zde:

betelin-notecor . livejournal . com/19516 . html#cutid1

**AS/S**

**Rating: PG-13**

**Drabble - 100 slov**

****»»««****

* * *

><p>„Albus Severus Potter."<p>

„Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy."

„Merline, rodiče nás asi fakt musejí nenávidět."

Oba chlapci si vyměnili vědoucí úšklebek.

„Jak ti říkají?"

„Al. A tobě?"

„Scor."

„A nesnáším to ještě víc, než své jméno," vyhrkli chlapci unisono, načež se oba rozesmáli.

Scorpius se vzchopil jako první. „Když mi slíbíš, že mi budeš vždycky říkat Scorpius, tak ti budu říkat, jak jen budeš chtít."

„Jistě, říkej mi Albus, líbí se mi to. Ne každý může říct, že je pojmenován po válečném hrdinovi," vysvětloval Albus.

Scorpius přikyvoval. „Vím, jak to myslíš. Také se mi líbí být pojmenovaný po souhvězdí."

„Takže přátelé?"

„Přátelé."

**»»««**


	3. Scorpiův dopis a Alova odpověď 1

»»««

* * *

><p><strong>Scorpiův dopis a Alova odpoveď 12**

_**Scorpius's Letter and Al's reply**_

»»««

Napsala: **Betelin Notecor**

Přeložila: **Rapidez**

* * *

><p>»»««<p>

This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Postavy obsažené v tomto příběhu jsou majetkem J. K. Rowlingové, autorky Harryho Pottera. Duševní vlastnictví překladu různých jmen, názvů a míst patří panu Medkovi, který knihy o Harrym Potterovi přeložil do češtiny. Autorská práva k této fanfiction má **Betelin Notecor**, která dala **Rapidez** svolení k českému překladu. Ani příběh, ani jeho překlad, nevznikly za účelem finančního obohacení se. Kopírování a případné porušování autorských práv se však přísně zapovídá.

»»««

Drabble si v originálním znění můžete pročíst zde:

**betelin-notecor . livejournal . com/19516 . html#cutid3**

**AS/S**

**Rating: PG-13**

**Poznámečka:** Dvě drabble, které na sebe navazují. 2x100 slov.

* * *

><p><strong>»»««<strong>

**Scorpiusův dopis**

**»»««**

_Drahý Albusi,_

_jak ses měl? Tvé dopisy se nejspíš musely někde zatoulat, protože za celé dva dny, co jsem pryč, mi nedošel ani jeden jediný. Anebo jsi byl idiot a vůbec žádný jsi mi neposlal._

_Ta obchodní jednání se protahují mnohem více, než jsem čekal. Bude to trvat o tři dny déle, než se budu moci vrátit domů. Nezapomeň krmit kočku. Nezapomeň krmit i sebe. A denně se koupat. A odepisovat mi. (A netvrdit, že jsi všechny ty věci udělal, pokud jsi je neudělal. Víš přece, že poznám, když mi lžeš.)_

_S láskou_

_Scorpius Malfoy_

_PS: Šíleně moc mi chybíš._

**»»««**


	4. Scorpiův dopis a Alova odpověď 2

»»««

* * *

><p><strong>Scorpiův dopis a Alova odpoveď 22**

_**Scorpius's Letter and Al's reply**_

»»««

Napsala: **Betelin Notecor**

Přeložila: **Rapidez**

* * *

><p>»»««<p>

This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Postavy obsažené v tomto příběhu jsou majetkem J. K. Rowlingové, autorky Harryho Pottera. Duševní vlastnictví překladu různých jmen, názvů a míst patří panu Medkovi, který knihy o Harrym Potterovi přeložil do češtiny. Autorská práva k této fanfiction má **Betelin Notecor**, která dala **Rapidez** svolení k českému překladu. Ani příběh, ani jeho překlad, nevznikly za účelem finančního obohacení se. Kopírování a případné porušování autorských práv se však přísně zapovídá.

»»««

Drabble si v originálním znění můžete pročíst zde:

**betelin-notecor . livejournal . com/19516 . html#cutid4**

**AS/S**

**Rating: PG-13**

**Poznámečka:** Dvě drabble, které na sebe navazují. 2x100 slov.

**»»««**

**Alova odpověď**

**»»««**

_Scorpiusi!_

_Tolik mi chybíš! První den jsem zapomněl nakrmit kočku a kousla mě. Mamka s taťkou (moji) tě pozdravují. Matka a otec (tvoji) ti vzkazují, abys na sebe dával pozor. Lily a James říkají, aby ses držel hezky dál. Kočička říká mňau._

_Já říkám __–__ vrať se domů. Chybíš mi. Nevařím vůbec tak dobře, jako ty. Když jsem se posledně pokoušel uvařit vejce, připálil jsem vodu. (Nevím jak. Pánev se najednou začala tavit...) Nevím, co dělat s prádlem a nádobím. Prosím, vrať se a zachraň mě přede mnou samotným._

_MILUJI TĚ!_

_Al_

_PS: Taky mi chybíš. VRAŤ UŽ SE DOMŮ!_

**»»konec««**


	5. Krásykouzlo

**»»««**

* * *

><p><strong>Krásykouzlo<strong>

_**Glamour**_

* * *

><p><strong>»»««<strong>

**Anglický originál: ****Altri Uccelli**

**Český překlad: Rapidez**

**»»««**

* * *

><p>Postavy obsažené v tomto příběhu jsou majetkem J. K. Rowlingové, autorky Harryho Pottera. Duševní vlastnictví překladu různých jmen, názvů a míst patří panu Medkovi, který knihy o Harrym Potterovi přeložil do češtiny. Autorská práva k této fanfiction má <strong>Altri Uccelli<strong>, která dala **Rapidez** svolení s českým překladem. Ani příběh, ani jeho překlad, nevznikly za účelem finančního obohacení se. Kopírování a případné porušování autorských práv však Brumbál přísně zapověděl.

**»»««**

Anglický originál je k přečtení zde, čtvrté drabble v pořadí:

**ass-ldws . livejournal . com/42955 . html**

**»»««**

**AS/S**

**PG**

**Drabble – 100 slov**

**»»««**

* * *

><p><strong>»»««<strong>

**Krásykouzlo**

**»»««**

Al otevřel oči, když se Scorpius svými rty odtáhnul. Dýchal zrychleně.

„Taková zatracená krása." Scorpiusovi se znatelně chvěl hlas.

„Musím ti něco důležitého říct..." Al zaváhal.

Těžké sametové závěsy tlumily zvuky večírku.

„Já vím," řekl Scorpius. „Vím, kdo jsi." Špičkou prstu přejel přes Alovu čelist k perlám na krku a k slonovinově bílému hedvábí.

„Jak?" zašeptal Al omráčeně.

Scorpius potřásl hlavou.

Al se natáhnul pro hůlku, aby své krásykouzlo ukončil, ale Scorpius mu ruku zastavil.

„Víš, já už jsem... Nemohl jsem tě poprvé políbit, když jsi měl tvář někoho úplně jiného."

„Ach," vydechnul Albus a naklonil se k Scorpiusovi blíž.

**»» konec ««**


	6. Parťáci

**»»««**

* * *

><p><strong>Parťáci<strong>

_**Partners**_

* * *

><p><strong>»»««<strong>

**Anglický originál: Altri Uccelli**

**Český překlad: Rapidez**

**»»««**

* * *

><p>Postavy obsažené v tomto příběhu jsou majetkem J. K. Rowlingové, autorky Harryho Pottera. Duševní vlastnictví překladu různých jmen, názvů a míst patří panu Medkovi, který knihy o Harrym Potterovi přeložil do češtiny. Autorská práva k této fanfiction má <strong>Altri Uccelli<strong>, která dala **Rapidez** svolení s českým překladem. Ani příběh, ani jeho překlad, nevznikly za účelem finančního obohacení se. Kopírování a případné porušování autorských práv však Brumbál přísně zapověděl.

**»»««**

Anglický originál je k přečtení zde, druhé drabble v pořadí:

**ass-ldws . livejournal 47497 . html**

**»»««**

**AS/S**

**PG**

**Drabble – 100 slov**

**»»««**

* * *

><p><strong>»»««<strong>

**Parťáci**

**»»««**

Scorpiuse už ani nemohlo překvapit, že trvalo stěží pár hodin, než se jejich bystrozorská zkouška v terénu totálně zvrtla. Přesně jak na začátku – před třemi lety – prohlásil jeho otec: _Potterovci jsou potížisti, kterým je třeba se vyhýbat stůj co stůj._

No, to zrovna dvakrát nezafungovalo, že? Scorpius přes Ala přehodil svůj kabát a snažil se rozvzpomenout, jak bez hůlky založit oheň. Pro sebe si zamrmlal: „Jediné štěstí, že tě miluju, Pottere, protože jsi totální nemehlo a jestli se ještě vůbec kdy-"

„...Malfoy?" zaslechnul slabě. A sakra.

„Já tebe taky, ty pako," zamumlal Al.

Scorpius Ala do kabátu zachumlal ještě pečlivěji.

**»» konec ««**


	7. Srážka

**»»««**

* * *

><p><strong>Srážka<strong>

_**Colliding**_

* * *

><p><strong>»»««<strong>

**Anglický originál: ****Altri Uccelli**

**Český překlad: Rapidez**

**»»««**

* * *

><p>Postavy obsažené v tomto příběhu jsou majetkem J. K. Rowlingové, autorky Harryho Pottera. Duševní vlastnictví překladu různých jmen, názvů a míst patří panu Medkovi, který knihy o Harrym Potterovi přeložil do češtiny. Autorská práva k této fanfiction má <strong>Altri Uccelli<strong>, která dala **Rapidez** svolení s českým překladem. Ani příběh, ani jeho překlad, nevznikly za účelem finančního obohacení se. Kopírování a případné porušování autorských práv však Brumbál přísně zapověděl.

**»»««**

Anglický originál je k přečtení zde, druhé drabble v pořadí:

**ass-ldws . livejournal . com/44173 . html**

**»»««**

**AS/S**

**G**

**Drabble – 100 slov**

**»»««**

* * *

><p><strong>»»««<strong>

**Srážka**

**»»««**

„Nechte to na Potterovi, aby mi přizabil syna! A ještě k tomu v juniorské lize!"

„Ksakru Malfoy," – Harry mu vrazil do rukou sáčky s ledem z lékárničky – „vždyť se jim nic nestalo."

Oba chlapci si je vzali a prodírali se pryč od eskalující hádky jejich otců.

„Promiň," řekl Al. Myslel to vážně.

„Ne, to já se přepočítal," odvětil Scorpius. „Nevěděl jsem, že jsi tak blízko."

Podívali se po sobě.

„Máš prima koště."

„Je to _Baleno_," rozzářil se Scorpius. „Chceš si ho vyzkoušet? Možná bys mohl přijít k nám na Manor."

„Bezva! Jinak já jsem Al."

„Scorpius," natáhnul k němu ruku.

**»» konec ««**


	8. Ve světle úsvitu 1

**»»««**

* * *

><p><strong>Ve světle úsvitu 12**

_**Morning Light**_

* * *

><p><strong>»»««<strong>

**Anglický originál: ****Altri Uccelli**

**Český překlad: Rapidez**

**»»««**

* * *

><p>Postavy obsažené v tomto příběhu jsou majetkem J. K. Rowlingové, autorky Harryho Pottera. Duševní vlastnictví překladu různých jmen, názvů a míst patří panu Medkovi, který knihy o Harrym Potterovi přeložil do češtiny. Autorská práva k této fanfiction má <strong>Altri Uccelli<strong>, která dala **Rapidez** svolení s českým překladem. Ani příběh, ani jeho překlad, nevznikly za účelem finančního obohacení se. Kopírování a případné porušování autorských práv však Brumbál přísně zapověděl.

**»»««**

Anglický originál je k přečtení zde, první drabble v pořadí:

**ass-ldws . livejournal . com/50762 . html**

**»»««**

**AS/S**

**PG-13**

**Drabble – 2x100 slov**

**»»««**

* * *

><p><strong>»»««<strong>

**Ve světle úsvitu 1/2**

**»»««**

Po vyvrcholení už žádné dotýkání, takové bylo nevyřčené pravidlo. Když to Al poprvé udělal, Scorpius ucuknul a hned byl ten tam. Al, jakkoliv nezkušený, stejnou chybu nezopakoval.

Kůže na kůži, úžasný Scorpius nad ním – po sexu se dostavilo depresivně známé osamění. Až jedné noci se ze Scorpiusových stenů pomalu stalo pravidelné hluboké oddechování.

Al se k němu přitulil, vdechoval jeho vůni a vychutnával si tu prostou intimitu okamžiku.

Ráno ho vzbudilo Scorpiusovo strnulé tělo. „Měl bych jít," prohlásil Scorpius.

„A co si nejdřív zajít na kafe...?"

„Ale... to by se o nás všichni dozvěděli."

Alovi na tváři rozkvetl úsměv. „Jo."

**»»««**


	9. Ve světle úsvitu 2

**»»««**

* * *

><p><strong>Ve světle úsvitu 22**

_**Morning Light**_

* * *

><p><strong>»»««<strong>

**Anglický originál: ****Altri Uccelli**

**Český překlad: Rapidez**

**»»««**

* * *

><p>Postavy obsažené v tomto příběhu jsou majetkem J. K. Rowlingové, autorky Harryho Pottera. Duševní vlastnictví překladu různých jmen, názvů a míst patří panu Medkovi, který knihy o Harrym Potterovi přeložil do češtiny. Autorská práva k této fanfiction má <strong>Altri Uccelli<strong>, která dala **Rapidez** svolení s českým překladem. Ani příběh, ani jeho překlad, nevznikly za účelem finančního obohacení se. Kopírování a případné porušování autorských práv však Brumbál přísně zapověděl.

**»»««**

Anglický originál je k přečtení zde, první drabble v pořadí:

**ass-ldws . livejournal . com/50762 . html**

**»»««**

**AS/S**

**PG-13**

**Drabble – 2x100 slov**

**»»««**

* * *

><p><strong>»»««<strong>

**Ve světle úsvitu 2/2**

**»»««**

Jedinou věc, po které Scorpius opravdu toužil – a o které věděl, že ji nikdy nemůže mít – bylo probudit se s Alem; přitisknuti k sobě jako lžičky, nebo jen ve vzájemně propleteném objetí.

Zůstat přes noc, to by si mohl dovolit jen přítel. A byl by z toho národní skandál, kdyby se veřejnost dozvěděla, že syn Draca Malfoye chodí se synem Harryho Pottera.

Al si zasloužil něco lepšího.

Scorpius nechtěl usnout, jen... byl zkrátka unavený po turnaji.

A Albus tak krásně hřál.

Ráno se snažil o odtažitost, ale pohled do Albusových očí plných srdcervoucí naděje zničil jakékoliv zbytky odpírání. „Pojďme," souhlasil.

**»» konec ««**


	10. Vítězství

**»»««**

* * *

><p><strong>Vítězství<strong>

_**Victory**_

* * *

><p><strong>»»««<strong>

**Anglický originál: ****Hellus Bellus**

**Český překlad: Rapidez**

**»»««**

* * *

><p>Postavy obsažené v tomto příběhu jsou majetkem J. K. Rowlingové, autorky Harryho Pottera. Duševní vlastnictví překladu různých jmen, názvů a míst patří panu Medkovi, který knihy o Harrym Potterovi přeložil do češtiny. Autorská práva k této fanfiction má <strong>Hellus Bellus<strong>, která dala **Rapidez** svolení s českým překladem. Ani příběh, ani jeho překlad, nevznikly za účelem finančního obohacení se. Kopírování a případné porušování autorských práv však Brumbál přísně zapověděl.

**»»««**

Anglický originál je k přečtení zde, jedenácté drabble v pořadí:

**ass-ldws . livejournal . com/42955 . html**

**»»««**

**AS/S**

**PG**

**Drabble – 100 slov**

**»»««**

* * *

><p><strong>»»««<strong>

**Vítězství**

**»»««**

Scorpius zrudnul. „Myslel jsem, že budeš chtít, abych za tebe udělal úkoly, nebo tak něco, ty pitomče." Strčil si ruce do kapes. Chystal se odkráčet.

Albus po něm chňapnul, zabránil úprku. Naklonil se k němu blíž. Scorpius se namáčknul na zeď. Obklopilo ho teplo a opojná vůně. Scorpiusovo srdce divoce tlouklo.

„Vsadil ses, že uděláš _cokoliv_, když ten zápas vyhrajeme."

Scorpius polknul, přikován Albusovým pohledem. Jejich rty byly jen kousek od sebe; Scorpius se zachvěl pokaždé, když ucítil Alův dech.

„A já chci tohle."

Scorpius odevzdaně zasténal, když mu Albus přejel konečky prstů po tváři. Rty měl hebké a sladké.

**»» konec ««**


	11. A jindy tě prostě miluju

**»»««**

* * *

><p><strong>A jindy tě prostě miluju<strong>

_**Other Times**_

* * *

><p><strong>»»««<strong>

**Anglický originál: ****Hellus Bellus**

**Český překlad: Rapidez**

**»»««**

* * *

><p>Postavy obsažené v tomto příběhu jsou majetkem J. K. Rowlingové, autorky Harryho Pottera. Duševní vlastnictví překladu různých jmen, názvů a míst patří panu Medkovi, který knihy o Harrym Potterovi přeložil do češtiny. Autorská práva k této fanfiction má <strong>Hellus Bellus<strong>, která dala **Rapidez** svolení s českým překladem. Ani příběh, ani jeho překlad, nevznikly za účelem finančního obohacení se. Kopírování a případné porušování autorských práv však Brumbál přísně zapověděl.

**»»««**

Anglický originál je k přečtení zde, třetí drabble v pořadí:

**ass-ldws . livejournal . com/47497 . html**

**»»««**

**AS/S**

**G**

**Drabble – 100 slov**

**»»««**

* * *

><p><strong>»»««<strong>

**A jindy tě prostě miluju**

**»»««**

„Ale Scorpe, 'šak ty víš, že 'sme– že 'seš– a že tě miluju, že jo?" Albus se o něj opíral, tvář měl přitisknutou k Scorpiově rameni. Scorpius si povzdechnul a usilovně se snažil ignorovat to, že pod odérem alkoholu cítil vůni Alova šampónu.

„Jako bráchu," podotknul Scorpius. „Já vím."

Scorpius ostentativně nekoukal Alovi do očí (ani nestudoval jeho zrudlé tváře či velké vlhké rty), takže byl překvapený, když ho Al chytil za ruku.

„Někdy," pronesl Al. Scorpius zíral. Al mu prsty jemně hladil klouby na ruce. „A jindy..." Al vzhlédnul.

„A jindy?" zopakoval Scorpius bez dechu.

Stisk Alových prstů zesílil.

**»» konec ««**


End file.
